


Santorini Island

by We_Dawned



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel), Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Dawned/pseuds/We_Dawned
Summary: 我不知道如何将神拉下神坛。





	Santorini Island

他们迅速处理了一个攻击了人类的古约顿部落，扼杀了一场可能动摇文明的骚乱，而在这场冲突中他们发现了约顿人隐藏起来的古神。  
他们找到他的时候，这个戴金银珠宝、披皂角菱纱的美人正躺在约顿部落圣殿的石台上，浅青色的皮肤上有淡金色的花纹四处流淌。日光从天井口落下来，像流淌着冷冽的雪香，哪怕外部世界已经与废墟和地狱没有区别，在古神庇护的地方仍然保留着平静和安宁。  
因为随行队伍里只有Thor相对比较了解古约顿文化，从圣殿里来到人间的神明被安排和他同间夜宿。  
Thor搓着金发从浴室里出来，他们快马加鞭赶回了现代世界，成功地在预定的地方留宿。这次冲突他们有很多收获，负责管理这一块的人员正在分门别类地整理。Thor不管这些事儿，更何况他还有个语言不太通畅的古老美人需要照顾，队友们就给他放了个假。  
那个清清冷冷的异族神随Thor进房间以后，就一直坐在床边的小沙发上一动不动，低着头不知道在想些什么。这是队里为数不多的双人房间，毕竟再怎么说也不好让尊贵的神明和凡人挤在一张床上。这位古神他们在约顿部落的文明记录中发现过，推测下来至少活了三百年。  
他们没有明确这位古神的名字，但好在解救工作中他一直很配合，可谓乖巧地跟着队伍来到了这个地方。约顿海姆部落都建设在冰天雪地之中，人类全副武装行走也颇为困难，队伍中唯有这位披着纱和珠宝、光裸着双足的神明，在铺天盖地的暴风雪中低头漫步，雪花飘到他身边，都仿佛致敬一般放缓了凌厉的速度。  
Thor把浴巾披在肩膀上，开始例行打点收拾自己的行李包裹，眼神却总是不能控制地飘向坐在沙发上的古神。老天爷在上，他以为那些活了几百年的老家伙一个个都会是皮肤皱缩、脊背佝偻、老态龙钟的破烂树皮模样，可现在坐在他房间里的这位却完全不符合他个人臆断的猜想。这位神明有一头柔软微卷的黑发，垂下来落到后腰，额上有一对小角，嵌进了两块金饰，四条长长的绸纱丝带飘下来，像圣域的光辉洒落人间，细细密密的珠玉成串成片地妆点了他姣好的面容——Thor其实不太喜欢约顿人，蓝色的皮肤和粗砺的角质让他们看上去就是一块块在风雪里滚动着冻成冰碴的石头。但他们的神却优雅、清冽、冰凉，仿佛一切大雪都是从他口中呼出的气体凝降而成。轻薄的纱衣帷幔装束着他的身体，浅金色的花纹在皮肤上淡淡地流露出微弱的明光。  
他、他像是纯洁与欲望的无上结合。  
Thor夸张地吞咽了一次口水，强迫自己不要再像个淫贼一样偷偷摸摸地用眼神舔舐那位美丽的神明。他无法用语言描摹心中那些不清不楚的情绪和画面，总觉得自己已经被发现了——你如果信神，必须知道神可以无所不察——但是沙发上的美人依然一动不动，连低头的角度都没有改变过几分，红色的眼眸低垂，完全不与Thor有任何交汇。  
在离开那片飞寒的荒芜之城时，古神曾短暂地脱离了纵队。Thor顶着风雪跑回去的时候，寡言的美人正玉立在风雪当中，猩红的眼睛缄默地审视着周围坍塌在积雪中的残垣。Thor突然一阵心悸穿体而过，赶紧走到他身边，神明回头看了他一眼，眼神复杂而冷静。凡人愣了一下，不知怎么的，费力摘下手套拉起神的手腕就带他离开了那里。  
他的手因此被轻微冻伤。  
Thor不特别畏惧伤痛，这点小事在他四处奔波考察学习的过程中实在是常有。他整理完东西，拿出冻伤药准备给自己医治。这没什么大不了的，创口摸上去有点疼，但他很快就可以恢复。只是不能让人类粗糙鄙陋的织物污染了神明的身体，他莫名其妙地胡思乱想着，人类的皮肤也只配亲吻他。  
然后身边的床铺就因为重量而陷了下去，玉石碰撞的清脆声音响了起来。古神一言不发地坐到他身边，一只手悬在空气中犹疑了许久，轻若鸿毛地落到了Thor的肩膀上。  
Thor一愣，转头对上那双红色的淡漠的眼睛，分明是热烈的色彩，神明却保持着冷淡和疏离。肩膀上的手稍微用了点力气，变成了正常的一个触碰。清凉的触感从浅青色的大雪里流淌下来，融化进他的血肉里。  
然后神明伸出手，轻轻地覆住了Thor被冻伤发红破碎的皮肤，摩挲一阵后，留下的地方光洁如新。  
“你没必要为我摘手套。”神明开口道。  
Thor一愣，惊异立刻跳跃到脸上，他看了看手，又看了看身边开口说着现代英语的古神：“你会…你会说英语？”  
“不然呢？”等到那些伤口全部褪去，神才收回他的手，又看了他一眼，“用约顿语交流，你应该都不知道我在说什么吧，…Thor，…Odinson。”  
他再点头示意自己：“你可以叫我Loki。”  
“你…你怎么会…？”Thor作为大半个学者，疑问比惊喜先一步充斥了大脑。  
神明——或者可以叫Loki，咬着嘴唇眨了两下眼，目光里流露出一点高高在上的礼貌的不屑：“你们人类不是把我叫做神吗？”他的轻重音很匀称，语速优雅稳重，“怀疑神是一个凡人应当做的事情吗？”  
Loki又偏过脸去：“这，”他轻拍Thor的手，“是你对我的尊敬的奖赏。”  
然后他起身，把目瞪口呆的Thor留在原地：“现在，我想洗个澡。”

古代神明最终还是输给了现代科技。  
Loki走进浴室的背影淡然潇洒，却不得不转头出来让Thor教他如何使用水龙头调节水流和水温。骤然的接触和交流后，神明突然不再那么神性了，像是赤裸的双足踏上了人间的红尘，遮羞的轻纱被慢慢撩去，那张原本没有表情的俊脸上少少地逐渐地浮现出一些焦躁、鄙夷、羞恼的容颜。他站在镜子前，表示了一点对现代人类社会科技进步的欣赏。灵巧地脱去了额上发上一半繁复冗杂的饰品后，Loki转头看向Thor。  
“你还不关门出去是想欣赏神明沐浴吗？”他略微扬起下巴，脸上的雕画显露出一些明显的高傲。  
而Thor手足无措地靠着门，高大的金发男人对着面前青蓝皮肤的异族神涨红了一张胡子毛茸的脸。他既不愿进，亦不想退，天使在他的右耳拼命敲打着警告的三角铃，而怨毒的恶魔毫不在乎地在他左耳点燃火焰。你看着他多久了？肖想他多久了？恶魔的耳语低低地萦绕着他的神经。你不想知道那些纱丝下的蓝色躯体的滋味吗？你不想让神为你坠落人间，自甘放荡吗？你看他高傲的表情，那样美丽的脸不应该被情潮染红吗？  
而总是有人类需要对神明坦白心意。  
Loki的脸色在Thor关门走近时变得更加微妙起来，只是依然没有离开那冷淡疏离的限度，但当Thor更高大健硕的身躯靠到他背后时，蓝皮肤的神轻轻地颤动了一下，允许了那个人类的手指抚上长发，然后是未摘下的饰品，一个吻落到他侧额上。  
“我…有那个资格吗？”Thor询问的声音低沉而不稳，像是犹豫像是质疑，他的身体温热，触碰着Loki凉冷的皮肤，在他身体中徘徊发酵的欲望昭然若揭，“…Loki，敬爱的神明…我…我有资格、拥有你吗？”

 

“有一点…奇怪。”Loki扶着墙呻吟着，轻轻摆动身体迎合Thor的插入，“很…舒服，没有那么痛了。啊，你好大…好满…”  
Thor喘着气，律动胯部一次次进入Loki体内。约顿海姆的神明正在人类世界的酒店的浴室中与他交媾，异于常人的私处被他挑逗起情欲的颤抖，初经人事的阴道被他的阴茎用力打开，因为他的抽插变得湿润柔软，这香艳美好的事实几乎超过了任何他所拥有过的幻想。他稍稍用力扶住Loki的腰，有如痴迷地抚摸着掌下冰青色的皮肤，描摹那些光晕美丽的浮纹。褪去了金玉珠宝的光华，Loki依然是一位美丽的神，而就在刚才，他用坚硬的龟头顶破了神明纯洁的里衣，在血丝的洗礼中进入一个从未有人踏足过的仙境。Loki的穴道深处紧紧地吸吮着他的性器，好奇地吞吃着不曾造访的阳物，花心吐出一股股淫靡的黏液润湿着他们的交合。那根浅青色的、圣洁的阴茎，也在情热的席卷中昂扬起来，跟随抽插的动作轻轻地晃动，吐出透明的银丝。Loki的体感体温比人类低，但体内的温度正像他愈发高涨的情欲，媚肉温热绵软地渴望粗大肉茎的抚慰。“我很抱歉，Loki…”Thor加大了抽插的力气，每一次都把自己整根没入Loki深处，让那紧致的淫穴包裹阴茎带来无上的快感，“你太美了，我忍不住…我很抱歉，我想让你觉得舒服…”  
“人类都有一边做爱一边道歉的坏习惯吗？…啊，啊啊，那里，舒服…”Loki气喘吁吁地谴责着Thor毫无用处的忏悔，又在一次深顶后哼叫着主动抬高屁股将那粗大肉棒吃进穴里，“你、都已经把我操成这样了，再想着挽回也太虚伪了…”  
闻言Thor促狭地勾了勾嘴角，继续不断地在Loki的阴道中抽插，一边滑下一只手玩弄正被打开摩擦的外阴和穴口，饱满性感的阴肉都因为正在进行的欢爱而柔和顺服，被花穴里流出的淫液打湿，泛出亮晶晶的水光。这冰天雪地的神明，在性事中像被融化的冰一样柔软清冽。Loki颤抖着低叫着，Thor粗硕的阳物在他从不曾肖想过的身体内部进出，而他竟然也顺利吃下了那么大的肉棒，并为它深深地插在自己身体里而欢愉兴奋…这种翻天覆地的感觉让他觉得自己越发湿软饥渴，处子的薄膜被撕裂的疼痛已经在快感的奔涌下消失不见，他只迫切地希望Thor深深地插满他，那活跃的、勃发的龟头可以抵入他的阴穴深处，满足所有的空虚和麻痒，甚至，甚至是…性原来竟是这样快乐而美好的事情，Loki感觉到他作为贞洁神明的前三百多年时光里突然涌现出一股强大的渴望，阴暗而热切地盘踞在他体内，坠落到下腹，急迫地期待着任何来自交媾的快乐…  
Thor突然搂紧了Loki的腰，将他更近地贴向自己，胯部的挺动越来越快速有力，喘息的规律也变得不再平稳。“我，我可以射在、里面吗？”他胡乱地亲吻着Loki的耳朵，抚摸乌亮的黑发，焦急地请求着许可，“我很想…我想填满你，Loki，用我的东西填满你，但我怕你会怀孕…”  
“没关系，你的、力量还不足以…让我现在怀上孩子…”那迅猛的抽插将Loki的话语撞得支离破碎，身体禁欲三百多年初尝爱欲滋味，在这高潮来临前的风暴中丢盔弃甲，七零八落，他软倒在Thor怀里，让对方也撸动照顾他的阴茎，“进来…用力操我…插、插到里面来，射给我…”  
Thor嘶吼一声，一手撑住墙保持平衡，一边与Loki暴风骤雨地交合，再过没多久，他在一回深深的叹息中把饱涨到极点的阴茎完全插入那个正在高潮中颤抖收缩的小穴里，抵着更深的入口射出一波波浓白的精水。Loki在这样的刺激中前面也达到了高潮，骤然收紧身体发出高亢的呻吟，性器跳动着吐出了处子的腥精。

“Loki，为什么你…保持了那么久的处子身？”  
在床铺上，Thor再一次进入Loki时，他亲吻着神明的脸庞小心地询问着，“你好像很熟悉繁衍生殖这样的行为，却没有任何实际的性经验。”  
而Loki低喘着，双手轻抱着Thor肩膀，张开双腿放松身体，使那火热的阴茎顺利插到最深处。“因为我是…约顿人的神。”他微微踟蹰，吞吞吐吐地发着音，“保持处子身是无数要求的其中之一…我是、他们一切行为的信仰，包括，包括性…唔嗯，啊，稍微慢一点…”Thor借着传统的传教士位和优秀的腰腹力量操弄着Loki，让堕落神坛的神明发出甜润喑哑的呻吟，自觉地摆动臀部迎接每一次深插，“呵嗯…荒唐的祭祀盛宴上，他们在我面前表演性爱，以祈求、更多的孩子平安降生。你知道，野蛮部落，性交的作用并不是带来快感…”一层薄薄的羞粉色氤氲在Loki浅青的皮肤之下，就像春天的嫩芽正在冬日的冰盖下生根，正欲发芽突破冬寒的封锁。他湿软的阴穴正大口吞吃Thor耸动的硕大茎柱，穴口被撑得肿热，不断分泌的淫水在抽插中发出诚实的咕啾响声，更让Loki害羞地咬住下唇，眼神飘忽。  
“那么，我有带给你快感吗？”Thor凑在Loki耳边，压低了声音，边说边舔弄那敏感的耳廓，引发Loki抑制不住的颤抖。不知道造物主是如何降下这本应天上才有人物的，即使是那完全不同于普通人类的青色皮肤，浅金的、蔓延全身上下的纹路，赤红的眼睛，和那——额上的一对小角，都完美地表露着神明无法言喻的美感。Thor只觉胯下的蛮兽在抽插中愈发凶猛，直要又快又深地驰骋在他的神的私密之地，将那美好的天堂翻江倒海。没错，Loki就是纯洁与欲望的无上结合——他躺在他身下，腿间湿润的花朵如此贪渴地吃食着他的欲望，圣洁的面靥与肢体却深陷情潮之中依旧飘然若仙。Thor无法克制心中奔涌的爱怜，虔诚地在那花纹盘桓的额上落下一吻，轻柔地吮住了一侧凸起的小角。Loki却浑身一僵，像突然被生生打开了子宫一样，腰身难耐地一震，接着抱着他低低呜咽起来。  
Thor突然回忆起来什么，一时呆得愣在那里：约顿风俗中，亲吻对方的角有接近于求婚的含义。  
而现在，这对角似乎还有一种求爱下的附加功能，还没待Loki反应过来，Thor就变本加厉地把一侧的小角完全含入嘴中，另一侧用手轻微抚摸，刺激得Loki四肢乏软，神经酥麻，潮湿的交合处又吐出一股淫水，股间只多添一分淫乱，只能小声哭喊起来，纠结地又想Thor停下又希望他这样继续。  
舔完一侧，Thor对另一只小角故技重施，直让Loki整个儿软在床铺里任他操弄，提不起半点力气，急促哭喘着犹如脱了水的鱼儿。Thor加快了抽插，享受着体内翻涌的快感，Loki紧紧搂抱着他的动作更让他心花怒放。他的手缓缓地摸上Loki情动充血的阴唇，娴熟地分开，找到那个还没有被抚慰刺激就已经挺立的小巧蕊珠，用力捏住拉到阴唇外，再松手，让软肉啵地一声拍打在一起，如法炮制直到那红肿的阴蒂整个儿挺到阴唇之外。缺乏实战经验的Loki哪里受得住这般玩弄，没几下就开始了阴道高潮，痉挛着收缩的穴肉咬得Thor一阵舒爽，随后的持续刺激中Loki又一次射精，而Thor也冲刺到深处，把种子洒在抽搐的阴穴内里。  
高潮后他们都没有急着分开，Thor仍半硬着，保持着深插在Loki穴内的姿势，试探着，与他的神明分享了一个轻柔的吻。Loki的身体亲昵地吮吸着他，既带着约顿神明的寒凉，又带着孩童探索般好奇的热情。虽然Loki说现在他还不会怀上Thor的孩子，但Thor不知来由地坚信，他们以后将会做到。Loki的约顿部落消亡了，这个孤独的神现在在这个世界上只剩下了一个信徒。Thor拥抱着Loki，柔和地吻着他，任凭想象美好地驰骋到那浅青色的肚腹在他的努力耕耘下鼓胀起来，变成一个美丽的港湾的模样。Loki的本质或许完全不像他现在所表现出来的那样平静无波，Thor有模糊而明确的预感，这个本不属于人类的神明踏足到他的世界，将会引发一次不同寻常的震动。但这些算不上担忧的情绪完全无力匹敌他心中无端燃烧的熊熊火焰，就好像这冰雪的神明对他施下的小小法术。他们还有好些时间可以相伴，可以亲密地交流，Thor闪亮起来就如他的金发耀眼，热烈起来就如他的胸膛坚实。他的朋友们曾说他的蓝眼睛里像是埋葬着大海，而Loki纤瘦精练的身躯就是那横穿海岭的葱葱山脉，他们本生来就该是两个世界的存在，但命运总能将海涛与绿叶巧合地拼凑到一起，创造出一片拥有无限希望和可能的新天地。


End file.
